


[Podfic] A Little Foolishness And A Lot Of Curiosity

by dodificus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: #InceptionApril, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has got Arthur all wrong, but he's too busy trying to hit that to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Little Foolishness And A Lot Of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Foolishness and a Lot of Curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227115) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



**Length:** 1:07:56  
**Size** 73MB|40MB  
**Download:** Dropbox: [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v913ls11lab8gn2/A%20Little%20Foolishness%20and%20a%20Lot%20of%20Cu.m4b?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201108051.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201108063)

 

FUNNY STORY. I had this bookmarked to record for #InceptionApril and when I sat down to record I thought it sounded awfully familiar, turns out I had already recorded it in 2011 and failed to cross post to AO3. So, ummm, here's some #InceptionApril I prepared previously?


End file.
